From Lover to Bride!
by animeaddict787
Summary: After Kaname asks Yuuki to be his lover...he asks for something more...FOR YUUKI TO BE HIS BRIDE...kanameXyuuki
1. Soon Enough

Vampire Knight Fanfic-A different Past may lead to a different Future

Vampire Knight Fanfic-From Lover to Bride

Author's note

C'mon you can tell by the title if anyone has read the Bloody Kiss manga yes you can already guess the somewhat plot of this story for those who haven't well…let's see…remember the chapter where Kaname asked Yuuki to be his lover well what if from lover he wanted to ask her to be his bride…remember being a bride…no a VAMPIRE'S BRIDE isn't that simple…first Vampire Knight fanfic I instantly fell in love with this series when I read it online…KANAME AND YUUKI FOREVER!! And I'm only following the plot of the story until chapter 32 of the manga so from then on the plot will be different…boredom written story so I don't expect a lot of reviews…and maybe Kaname will be waay OOC

Chapter 1-Be My Bride

Yuuki sat down…on the chair…

"Kaname-sempai you didn't need to go to all this trouble"

"It's no trouble at all…I simply wanted to have a meal with you…"

"Sempai…this meal…is too extravagant…" she said looking at the fancy tableware…

"Kiryuu-kun you seem bored why don't you stay watch somebody might come" Kaname said to Zero…

Zero left the two of them alone…and decided to really do watch out if somebody was coming…

"I didn't know that Kaname-sempai can be that mean…"

Kaname smirked…

"I've always been that mean you just never notice it…"

"Really?"

"Really…because to the person I love…I just show all the good things…" he said as he cupped Yuuki's cheek…

Yuuki felt Kaname's cold hand…and shivered a bit at his touch…

"You don't need to be nervous Yuuki…I won't do anything…"

"H-Hai…"

"Come to the night class later…I'll send some people to pick you up from the day class dorm…" Kaname whispered to her before they parted…

Yuuki nodded unsurely…

When she walked back to the dorms…

"This is what you get from being to close to him…"

"Zero"

Zero approached her…

"I'll come with you later…" he stated then he walked away…

_Am I gonna rely on Zero again? _Yuuki thought

"No!" she said

Zero turned around…

"I wanna do this by myself!"

Zero made a somewhat irritate face…

"Fine…but…" he approached her…

"I…need…" he couldn't say it…

Yuuki understood instantly…

"I know you need blood, right?"

She unbuttoned one button and moved the collar a bit…

Zero slowly began to suck her blood…

"Unnn…" Yuuki moaned…Zero was being somewhat fast…

**Meanwhile…Kaname's room…**

He held the pill in his hand…

_This pill will never be able to compare to Yuuki's blood…_

He put it on the champagne and drank it…_soon enough…it will happen…that precious blood will be mine…_

**Yuuki is…**

She was in the shower…she touched her neck…the place where Zero bitted…_Zero seemed very impatient…_

_Come to the night class dorm later…_ she remembered Kaname's words…

_I wonder what Kaname-sempai wants?_

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Short chapter…I know…but c'mon this is what boredom can do to you and I know they're OOC…I just loved this story too much I couldn't resist it…and if anybody had written something similar to this I'm sorry I haven't read even one fanfic in Vampire Knight so I have no idea since majority of those were ZERO AND YUUKI so I was a bit pissed…hehe…KANAME AND YUUKI FOREVER!!


	2. A Proposal?

Author's note

Author's note

Ok…sorry if I was only to update now…I'm telling you I got an idea yesterday…but darn school just had to give us a mountain load of homework…And I'm sorry too if somehow I miss some characters I'm saying this now…I read up to chapter 40 BUT I was too focused on Kaname, Yuuki and Zero that I forgot to take note of the names of the other characters…so sorry if I miss some characters that you would like to appear…and I'm glad that somehow…this story is getting reviews….and lastly made a mistake on the title of the last chapter it was supposed to be SOON ENOUGH…but I'm too lazy to change it…

Chapter 2-A Proposal?

**Knock…knock…**

Yuuki got up from the bed…and carefully went to the door so as not to wake up Yori…Somebody knocking during night it could only be…

_The Night class…maybe…_Yuuki thought

And when she opened the door there was Ruka and Aidou…

"Yuuki-sama, Dorm Leader Kuran asked us to pick you up…" Aidou said bowing his head in respect…

Ruka did the same…

"Pfft" they heard…

Aidou raised his head and saw Yuuki trying to surpress her laughter…One of his eyebrows twitched…

"What is so funny Yuuki Cross?"

"-Sama" Ruka added…

"No it's just….I…never….thought….I….would…..hear….Aidou-sempai….calling me sama…haha…"

"Well if you're done we should hurry up, Dorm Leader Kuran is expecting you…" Ruka said

"Wait, I'll get changed…" Yuuki said when her laughter subsided…she was about to close the door…

"That isn't necessary" Aidou said as he blocked the door…

"Eh?"

"The Dorm Leader said you looked cute whatever you wear…" Aidou said with a sly smile…

Yuuki couldn't help but blush…

**Moon Dorm…**

As Yuuki went inside accompanied by Ruka and Aidou all the other vampires couldn't help but stare at her…murmuring things like it's a human, or what is she doing here…

Yuuki felt a bit uneasy…

Then Kain and Ichijou approached her…

"Here to have fun with the Dorm Leader" Kain said smirking…

Yuuki blushed…

"That's not it…"

Ichijou chuckled….

"You never know…when it's Kaname…" **(I don't know does he call Kaname, KANAME OR DORM LEADER??)**

Yuuki just blushed at what they were suggesting…

Aidou and Ruka accompanied her up to the door of Kaname's room…

"Then…we'll take our leave now…" Ruka said as she and Aidou walked away…

Yuuki gulped…then she knocked…

She heard footsteps the lock clicked…then the door opened…

"I've been waiting for you Yuuki…" Kaname said with a smile that he would only show to Yuuki…

"Come in…" and Yuuki obeyed…

"Um…Kaname-sempai, what did you want to say to me?" she said trying to get to the point as soon as possible…

Kaname wrapped his arms around Yuuki…and whispered to her ear…

"We'll discuss that later…"

Yuuki couldn't help but blush at the contact…but she decided she should be firm…at this time…

"Kaname-sempai…"

"What is it?" Kaname said still whispering in her ear…

"Well…I agreed to this because you said that you'd tell me about my past…"

Kaname let go of her…

"Yuuki…tell me don't you even feel something for me…"

"No! Like I said I'll do anything for Kaname-sempai except this…"

Kaname cupped her cheek…

"Why…is that?"

"Because me and sempai are very different…"

Kaname smirked…

"When you find out about your past you'll discover that we are not so different…"

"Eh?"

"I'll tell you your past right here and now…on one condition…"

"Condition?"

"I want you to become more than my lover…" Kaname said as her put both his hands on Yuuki's cheeks

"I want you to be my bride…" then he pressed his lips against hers…

_Bride! _Yuuki thought as her eyes widened…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Well…I know it's short but I don't have much of a plot on this story yet…and I know Kaname's OOC….but I guess that's how he turned out…kyaaa!! Even when they just hug they make the cutest couple!!


	3. Become My Bride

Author's note

Author's note

Well…somehow I updated really fast…I guess since I finished all my homework early I decided to loosen up and relieve my stress in writing a new chapter…anyways…sorry if some of them are turning OOC…And I really wonder when is the next chapter of Vampire Knight gonna be released since chapter 41 was just updated today in onemanga…anyways enough about that…

Chapter 3-Become My Bride

Yuuk's eyes were still wide…

"Kaname-sempai…I…" she didn't know what to say…

Kaname cupped her cheek…

"So…what's your answer…"

"Why…me…?"

"Haven't I told you before…you're the first person who's made me feel warm…"

"Sempai…wouldn't it benefit you if you took another vampire as a bride?" Yuuki managed to say…

Kaname smirked…

"So…are you not interested in knowing about your past…?

That topic made Yuuki flinch…

"I…"

"It's just a yes or a no Yuuki…"

Yuuki contemplated on what Kaname said…_I want you to become my bride…_

She sighed…

"I accept…" but she couldn't contain the voice in her head saying…_why me?_

"Good girl" Kaname said

_Good girl…_somehow Yuuki was getting tired of that line…it was the same thing he said to Yuuki when she agreed to be his lover…

"Kaname-sempai you promised me…that you would tell me…about my past…" She said she still shouldn't forget her initial intention

Kaname smirked…

"As promised I will tell you…"

Kaname then put one of his hands on Yuuki's neck the other on her waist…

"May I?" he said

Yuuki instantly knew what he meant after all Zero almost did the same thing when he wanted Yuuki's blood…

Yuuki nodded…

Then Kaname licked her neck…enjoying even just the taste of Yuuki's skin…then he finally sunk his fangs into her neck…

"Unn…" Yuuki moaned…Kaname was rapidly drinking her blood…

Kaname realizing that was enough…licked the final traces of blood…

"This was the ritual…to make you my bride…"

"But it's not yet over…" Kaname said as he used his own fangs to bite his palm…blood oozed from the palm he took some and put it in his mouth after that…Yuuki who was still caught in the sensation of Kaname's fangs on her neck…didn't notice that Kaname's face was drawing closer to her own…

Finally Kaname pressed his lips onto her...making her drink his blood…making her drink his blood…Yuuki was shocked at Kaname's action…

Suddenly Yuuki's whole body began to have a tingling sensation…she wanted to pull away but Kaname held her hands firmly…not allowing her any escape as he continued to give his blood to her…

Pictures suddenly appeared in Yuuki's head…

_Yuuki…_her mother's voice…

_Yuuki…_the voice was her father's

_Yuuki…_the final voice said…

_I know this voice…_

_Oniisama! _Yuuki said as she hugged Kaname…

_Oniisama?_

**+-Flashback-+**

"Yuuki" her mother Juri Kuran said

"We need to tell you something…" Haruka Kuran continued

"What is it? Oto-sama, Oka-sama?" Little Yuuki said still smiling her long locks a mess over her hair…

Her mother fixed the strands of hair…

"One day you and Kaname-oniisama will have to…"

"Get married…" her father continued

"Eh why is that?"

"Because…it is a tradition…"

"Tradition?" Yuuki was confused with their words…

"There will come a time when Kaname will only need one person's blood…and that person should be none other than you…"

"That one person is called a Bride between vampires…" Juri explained…

**+-End of Flashback-+**

Yuuki's eyes widened…she looked at Kaname…

"Onii…..sama…"

Kaname smiled…

"You finally remember, so do you understand now?"

"You and I…" Kaname continued…

"It was already decided…"

"But…why did I have to forget all of that...?" Yuuki asked…

"Because…mother and father wanted to relieve you of that burden until you came to the right age…"

"So…that's the reason why they…"

"Yes, they died to erase your memories…they gave up their powers and life as a vampire"

Yuuki's eyes were getting watery…

Kaname cupped her cheek…it was beginning to be a habit…

"You don't need to cry…"

Yuuki began to notice something…she touched her hair it had grown longer…

"My hair…"

"It's just how your hair looked when you were a vampire"

Kaname touched the long locks…

"It suits you…"

Yuuki suddenly felt her throat had gone dry…and she found her eyes on Kaname's neck…

"I…"

Kaname gently placed her head on his neck…

"I know what you want…Yuuki…"

Yuuki licked Kaname's neck then finally sunk her new fangs to Kaname's neck…

Kaname didn't flinch or anything…

"That's right…just as I can only drink blood from you now…You can only drink blood from me…"

He hugged Yuuki then began to sink his fangs into her neck as well…and for awhile they were sucking each other's blood…

It felt spine-tingling and comforting as well…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Waah…I really don't know if you thought of the 'sucking each other's blood through the neck' was weird, disgusting or sweet but for me it was sort of sweet…so there you have it…Rido will not appear here…like I said I changed it a bit…their parents died so that Yuuki's memories could remain hidden and she could live a normal life until it was the time for Kaname to take her as his bride…Well I'll explain it better…here…I made the male vampires…when they reach the age of 18 unable to drink blood from others except one person…on their eighteenth birthday…they must take a blood from another vampire…or human…and he will only be able to drink blood from that person…while the person bitten if human will turn into a vampire…in Yuuki's case it's just a matter of reclaiming her memories, life and her vampire-being…anyways…that doesn't mean that it's happily ever after…many many more things will happen…and I got the bride business from Bloody Kiss…and you know after reading chapter 41 of this manga I became totally somewhat obsessed with it I even made the cover into my wallpaper!


	4. The Bride of a Pureblood

Author's note

Author's note

Out of boredom…here's another chapter of From Lover to Bride…I really can't understand my schedule one minute I'm busy finishing all my school work then the next minute I've got nothing to do since I finished the manga I was reading and aced my school work…weird…sigh…anyways here's the next chapter…and to tell you the truth I became obsessed with this manga…and I can't wait until they release the anime!! But I guess that'll take some time…

Chapter 4-The Bride of a Pureblood

After awhile they pulled apart…

Yuuki couldn't help but blush at what they were doing just now…

Kaname smiled…and as usual cupped her cheek…

"You should sleep here tonight…it's getting late…"

Yuuki looked around the room…she had never been to Kaname's room this long…

It was spacious and big…her eyes traveled to the bed/s or rather BED…

_There's only one! _

Kaname saw what she was getting so worked up about…he smirked…_This will be fun…_

"Yuuki we should go to bed…"

"Ah! Sempai…I'll just sleep at the couch…."

Kaname's smirk turned into a slight frown…

"My Bride should not address me in such a formal manner…"

"Eh?"

"I prefer it if you addressed me more intimately" and maybe for the hundredth time he placed his hand on her cheek…

_Intimately? _Yuuki thought…_I'm sure I saw this on one of the chairman's videos…_

**+-Flashback-+**

Chairman Cross was watching a soap-opera…It was a story about a newly-married couple…

"Why are you still addressing me in such a manner!? The girl said

"But…I just always used to call you…Takiko before we got married…"

"I want you to call me…DARLING…"

And Chairman Cross was getting teary-eyed…

**+-End of Flashback-+**

Yuuki wanted to puke while being forced to watch that…_Zero was lucky that he fell asleep…_

_No way Kaname-sempai…would like it if I addressed him in such a manner…_

**+-Another Flashback-+**

"Yuuki…it's sad that you address me so formally" Kaname said

"But it's because Sempai saved my life…"

**+-End of other Flashback-+**

"K-Kaname" Yuuki muttered…

Kaname's smirk returned…he carried Yuuki…bridal style…and put her down on the bed…

"Don't worry just relax and get some sleep…" he whispered to her…and blew on her ear

Yuuki suddenly felt very tired…and she slowly closed her eyes…

Kaname placed a light kiss on her lips…

**The next day…**

Yuuki opened her eyes…some rays of sunlight were getting in and it hurt her eyes…

She looked to her right…and she saw a sleeping Kaname…

Her eyes literally turned as wide as saucers…

Kaname had her arms wrapped around her…

"Eh?"

_Kaname's bride, huh?_

_I wonder how Yori-chan and Zero would take the news…and the fact that I'm a vampire…_

"I forgot about school!" Yuuki blurted out…

Kaname slowly opened his eyes…and simply stated to her…

"It's Saturday today Yuuki…"

Yuuki blushed she somewhat felt stupid…

"Um…Kaname-sempai you can let go of me…now…" she said looking at Kaname's arms which were still wrapped around her…

Instead of letting go Kaname pulled her closer to him…

"Uwaah…" Yuuki muttered

"I don't want to…" Kaname said as he closed his eyes…

"But…"

Kaname his index finger on Yuuki's lips…

"Shhh…its still morning get some more sleep…" Kaname whispered to her ear…

Yuuki realized that her eyes hurt from the sunlight that her eyes catched awhile ago…she slowly shut them and they didn't hurt anymore and before she knew it she fell asleep again…

**Meanwhile…Class of Zero and Yori…**

After 1st period Yori approached Zero…

"Hey, Kiryuu have you seen Yuuki"

Zero was beginning to get suspicious…_Yori's her roommate, right?_

"Wasn't she in your room today?"

Yori's expression turned serious…

"So…wherever she went yesterday she hasn't come back…"

Zero's eyes widened he grabbed Yori's shoulder…

"Yesterday!?"

Yori didn't mind Zero's rash actions she was far to worried about what might have happened to Yuuki…

"I saw some night class students pick her up…"

"From the night class…" and when Zero heard night class only one name came into his mind…_Kaname Kuran…_

**Moon Dorm…**

Yuuki opened her eyes…she looked at her side to see if Kaname was still sleeping beside her…he was gone…

"Kaname…sempai…."

But the room was empty…

Suddenly someone knocked on the door…

The person who knocked let herself in…

"Ruka…sempai…."

Ruka didn't say anything instead she approached Yuuki….she bowed In front of her…

"Yuuki-sama, I swear my allegiance to you…as a vampire…"

Yuuki was shocked by her actions…

"Please raise your head…"

Ruka did as she was told and stood up…

"Is there anything you need right now?"

Yuuki smiled…she stood up from the bed…

She reached out her hand to him…

Ruka looked up…

"I don't want Ruka-sempai to treat me like this…I prefer it if she treats me as a friend" she said smiling…

"H-Hai…Yuuki-sama…" Ruka said unsurely she wasn't used to being treated like this by the girl she once despised…

"Ah…could you drop the –sa…"

"Impossible" Ruka stated before she could finish

"As Kaname-sama's bride we should all address you in that manner"

"Oh…" Yuuki said…_I guess being Kaname-sempai's bride has its effects as well…_

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Whew finally finished this chapter I started writing this but I wasn't able to finish it for a few days because of schoolwork…hehe…anyways the ending was a bit sudden sorry couldn't think of much to write…oh yeah I'm trying to put a bit of humor tell me is it ok??


	5. Changes

Author's note

Author's note

Sigh…I've definitely noticed it…KANAME IS BECOMING OOC!! Waah!! I don't like that I felt like I made him talk too much…since both the anime and manga he really didn't talk that much actually sometimes he only talks much when it concerns Yuuki I thought that was sweet and that's what I'm trying to do here but it doesn't look effective…

Chapter 5-Changes

Yuuki sighed…

"Yuuki-sama…Kaname-sama asked you to wear this…" Ruka said handing her a plain white dress…**(if you watched the anime, Yuuki's outfit when she was dancing ballet…in the closing theme…)**

Yuuki looked at it…

"Isn't this a bit much…" she said holding the dress up…

"With these sandals…" Ruka continued handing her white strapped sandals with heels…

"R-Ruka-sempai…um…I can just wear my normal clothes…"

Ruka looked her in the eye…

"But this is what Kaname-sama wishes you to wear" she said sternly but with respect…

Yuuki gulped…_Scary…_

"H-Hai…"

Ruka bowed and went out of the room…

And for the second time she sighed again…

Yuuki undressed and put it on…

**Meanwhile…class of Zero and Yori…**

Yori tapped her books to align and fix them…

Zero walked pass her and exited the room…

She quickly stood up and followed him…

"Wait!" she said as she catched up to him…

Zero turned around…

"Don't follow me…"

"That's not for you to decide if you're going to the moon dorm I'm going with you…I want to know what they're doing with Yuuki" she stated in a serious voice different from her usual nonchalant and monotone voice…

Zero looked at her eyes…he could see determination and also an urge to know the truth…he sighed…

"Even if…" Zero paused for awhile…

"You'll get dragged into something…that you weren't supposed to be involved in…" he finished…

Yori's face didn't waver…

"It doesn't matter what I find out…" she said

Zero smirked…

"Then come with me…"

And they made their way to the chairman's office…

**Chairman Cross's office…**

"Yuuki…has finally found her past…" the chairman stated in an all too serious voice…

"Chairman…I'm glad you understand that…"

"Even though I'm not Yuuki's real father…I've loved her as my real daughter…But I also know that she can never be Yuuki Cross forever…" Kaien Cross said in a somewhat sad voice…

"Yuuki Cross or Yuuki Kuran it's only the last name that has changed no matter what Yuuki will always be Yuuki…" Kaname said

"I know that…but Kaname-kun…I'm talking about her life it will change…and that's precisely the reason why you're here right…?"

"I cannot keep Yuuki in the day-class her eyes are sensitive to daytime now…" Kaname said…

"Have you told Yuuki?"

"Iie…"

Suddenly someone opened the already slight open door…

"Kiryuu-kun!"

"What do you mean by that?!" Zero asked…trying to control his anger his hands already on the table…Kaname's eyes narrowed upon seeing him…

Yori followed behind him…

"Chairman…tell me…I want you to explain it to me…what's happened to Yuuki?" she asked in a calm but stern manner…

The Chairman sighed…

"I'm saying this as Yuuki's father not as the Chairman…" he started…

"Yuuki…wouldn't like you to know about certain issues that she knows would just bother you…"

"Don't kid around!" Yori shouted her patience had snapped…

"I don't care if Yuuki doesn't want me to know…I want to know!"

"Chairman…take us to her…" Zero said…

"But…" Kaien Cross tried to reason out…

"It's fine…Chairman…" Kaname said intervening…

"You two…if you really want to see Yuuki…"

"Come with me I will take you to the moon dorm…" He said…

It was already about 5pm so the sun was nearly setting…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Sigh…sorry if I suddenly ended it can't think of much to write…sorry 'bout that…hehe…my mind just sometime experiencing when I was writing the last part and does anybody know what's Yori's whole name…and I know this chapter Was dramatic but that's the reason why it's under drama…I really don't know anyways that's all…


	6. An Unacceptable Change

Author's note

Author's note

Announcement to those who care…THANKS A LOT TO THOSE WHO REVIWED! But I may not be able to reply because of time shortage but I'll read them of course…you see I thought if I have time to reply to reviews I should use that spare time to actually write a new chapter so I bring you the next chapter of FROM LOVER TO BRIDE!

Chapter 6-An Unacceptable Change

**The Door to the Moon Dorm…**

Yori clenched her fist…as she entered the Moon Dorm…

_Yuuki…_

All the night class students couldn't help but look at the two humans…

Kain approached them…

"Dorm Leader Kuran why…did you bring humans here?"

Aidou approached him next

"And not to mention Kiryuu Zero as well!" He said giving Zero a death glare…

Zero ignored it…

The glasses with the melted blood tablets that they were drinking shattered…

And they bowed their heads knowing just by that signal that they should be silent…

Yori looked at the red liquid on the floor…

"Is this….blood?" she said aloud

"Yeah" Zero said

"Then…you all are…" Yori said looking at all the people rather vampires there…

Kaname's eyes and all the other vampires eyes turned red…

"You're correct we are all…"

"Yori-chan!" a voice said…

That caused Zero and Yori to look at the stairs and there was Yuuki with her long flowing hair and white dress…

Yuuki went down the stairs in a haste…

"Yori-chan, Zero…what are you doing here?!"

"Yuuki…your hair…" Yori said touching it the extra long locks…

"Yuuki…what are you doing in a place like this?" Zero said…

Not even waiting for her reply…Zero grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door…

"We're going back…"

"Let go…Zero…" Yuuki said

Kaname's hand came in between…

"Kiryuu-kun…I've allowed you to come here…but I won't allow you to touch my bride in that rash manner" he said with the same death glare…

"B-Bride…" Zero repeated…

"Bride…" Yori repeated…

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yuuki…he's a vampire and you're a…"

"Yori-chan…I'm a vampire as well…" Yuuki said

Zero and Yori's eyes widened…

"That's imposible…" Zero stated…

"Yuuki…you're joking, right?" Yori said…

Kaname's eyes narrowed…if you really find it that unbelievable…" he approached Yuuki and put one of his arms on her waist…and put one of his hands beneath her head…and pulled her head close to his neck…

"I'll give you proof" he stated before his fangs sank into Yuuki's…

"Nnn…" Yuuki moaned as she licked Kaname's neck and slowly but surely sank her fangs into Kaname's…

After awhile they pulled apart…

Yuuki looked at Zero's somewhat shocked but furious face and Yori's widened eyes…

"I'm sorry for lying to you, Yori-chan…you shouldn't be friends with me anymore…" she said her eyes getting watery…

"BAKA!" she heard Yori shout…

"Eh?"

"So what the hell if you're a vampire…and so what if you've turned into a vampire's wife…you're still you…You're still my bestfriend!"

"Yori-chan…"

Yori was crying…she hugged Yuuki…

"I'm mad because you kept all this to yourself you should have told me…I wanted to help you!"

Yuuki's eyes began to get watery…

"Gomen, Yori-chan, I'm really BAKA aren't I?"

"Yeah…a big fat stupid idiot"

"Ehehe" Yuuki laughed sheepishly…

And Zero was…

GONE!

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Hehe cliffhanger I know…sorry about that…I just had to end it there for awhile anyways I know they're turning OOC but I can't help it…really really sorry…anyways…that's all maybe I can update faster…and I know it's totally DRAMATIC!!


	7. Not the Same?

Author's note

Author's note

Haven't updated in awhile you see I saw another shoujo manga that I liked that I just had to finish and I haven't been able to update but after watching the series about this and finishing it although the time line is still early its given me more ideas about this story…anyways…right now…it's time to find out where did Zero go? Hehe…I hope some readers (if there are) found that a bit interesting

Chapter 7-Not the same

_Beasts who take on a human form…_

_People who suck others lifeblood…_

_People must not go near them…_

_Vampires that is…_

That was what Yuuki always believed…

But things had changed now as she ran looking for Zero…

She was one of those so called beast…and one of those so-called bloodsuckers…

The thing that she feared…she had already become that fear…

Somehow there was a part of her that could not accept that fact yet…but she also wondered what Zero felt right now…

Then Yuuki ended up at the broken bridge...She saw Zero there with a spaced out but serious expression…

Yuuki called out to him softly…

"Zero…"

Zero didn't turn around…

"Zero…" Yuuki repeated…

"I'm sorry…that I didn't say this to you right away…that I'm a…"

"Stop it" Zero said now turning around…

"You're not the same as before…" he continued gazing at her…no most likely it wasn't the same gentle gaze but a cold glare…

The glare pierced through Yuuki like a sharp glass…

"You've become…one of them…and a Pureblood at that" he said with disgust…

Yuuki was holding back her tears…but she knew that Zero was in more pain right now…

_Because of Yuuki…I was able to continue to live…_Yuuki still remembered those words…

"Gomen, I know I'm not the same as before…don't worry I…I won't bother you anymore…I just wanted to apologize…that I wasn't able to protect Zero till the end…" she said as she ran away…

Tears fell on Zero's face…

_Everything is alright now…because I will always be here for you…everythings okay...…_he remembered her words…

_I will protect Zero!_ He remembered her warm hug…

_Zero…drink… my blood…_he could still remember Yuuki's smile…he couldn't accept that the person he thought he COULD NEVER HATE…turned INTO SOMETHING HE HATED…

By now Yuuki's tears were still falling…by the time she went back to the moon dorm…Yori was still there…

"Yuuki" she said as she approached her and her worried face turned worst as she looked at her crying…

"Did you find Zero?" Yori asked…

Yuuki wiped her tears and put on a smile but Kaname could tell it wasn't an honest smile

"Un…Maybe he went back to the dorms…"

"I see…" Yori said…

"I think it would be best for you to leave right now…" Kaname said to Yori…

Yori complied and said goodbye to Yuuki but before leaving she gave her a tight hug…

"If there's anything…just tell me…"

Yuuki nodded and muttered a 'thanks'

As Yori left…Yuuki's tears fell again…this time strong arms wrapped around her…

"Yuuki" Kaname said trying to comfort her…

Yuuki wiped her tears by now her eyes hurt from crying…she tried to smile…

"K-Kaname" somehow that still didn't come out right sometimes

"…where is…everyone?" she continued

"They are all in class" Kaname said still not letting go of Yuuki…

"Eh, why didn't you go?"

"I was waiting for you…tomorrow…Chairman Cross….will issue your transfer to the night class…"

Yuuki nodded…

Kaname held on to her tightly…

"Yuuki…tell me what's wrong…"

Yuuki faced him…and she wrapped her arms around him…and began to cry again…

"Zero…hates me now…but I know its because I've turned into the thing he hates in the whole world…"

"Yuuki…." Kaname said with concern…

Yuuki suddenly felt very weak she was in a kneeling position already…

Kaname knew why…

He moved his collar…

"You're tired…I don't want to give you those blood tablets…drink my blood…it will make you strong…again…" Kaname said holding Yuuki…

With a bit of hesitation she licked his neck and sank her fangs into him…

Kaname didn't flinch he didn't even seem shocked by the contact…he continued to hold Yuuki until she had drank enough blood…

Yuuki wiped her face…somehow it was true….the blood of Kaname somehow made her a bit relieved…

"Don't you need blood as well...?" she asked

Kaname just smiled…

"The blood tablets will do…"

"No" Yuuki interrupted…

"After all…I am Kaname-sempai's…no…Oniisama's bride…so…Oniisama should drink my blood…and only my blood" she said with determination…

Kaname's eyes widened…

"Yuuki…you called me…"

Yuuki smiled this time it was for real…

"It's easier than calling you without an honorific…"

Kaname pulled her into a tight hug…

"Yuuki…I love you…"

Yuuki wrapped her arms around him…

"Vampire or human you haven't changed…" Kaname whispered to her ear…

"Yuuki will always remain Yuuki"

Somehow those were the words Yuuki was hoping to hear right now…and she began to cry a bit…

Yuuki wrapped her arms around Kaname's neck and Kaname wrapped his on her waist…

Kaname pushed her close to him…Yuuki closed her eyes…

As she and Kaname shared a sweet kiss…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

I don't know with you guys but I was quite satisfied with this one…hehe…not bad for a first kiss…and YES…this chapter was dramatic…but I couldn't help it…Waah don't you think it's cute when Yuuki calls Kaname oniisama…it makes me go kyaa! Kyaa! Hehe…and I know kaname is waaay OOC…but whatever I'll also show you a sweet dream next time….hehe…I always wanted to say that but it's a joke that line belongs to Hino Matsuri I do NOT want to steal it!


	8. Like Night and Day

Author's note

Author's note

Mama Mia! I can't believe I actually made it to this chapter…anyways…in the last chapter…tell me something is Kaname becoming out of character I don't really know…anyways my dears…I just wanna say thank you to those who actually took time to review made me happy its like a reward of all the school work and the time I take to write this…hehe…and you know I watched the series of Vampire Knight…and at first I was really sure that it was Kaname and Yuuki that would end up together…but I'm not sure that's up to Hino Matsuri I guess…all I can say for now…THE SWEET DREAM HAS NOT ENDED…haha joke that's Hino Matsuri's I'm just borrowing it for effect

Chapter 8-Night and Day

Yuuki removed the white dress…

She put on the Night Class uniform…

She looked at herself in the mirror…

Somehow the structure was the same but…it still felt different…

She touched her extra long locks…

**Elsewhere…**

The former vampire hunter…Cross Kaien…looked at himself in the mirror removing his glasses…

_Yuuki…I wish you luck…_

_My daughter…_

**Yuuki's old room…**

Yori couldn't close her eyes…_Yuuki will be fine! _She thought as her eyes finally closed...

**Back to the Moon Dorm…**

KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Come in" Yuuki said finishing the second brade…

Kaname entered…

"Yuuki, are you ready?"

"Hai" Yuuki said she tied her hair in two long braids…

Kaname smiled and touched one of the braided locks…

"It's cute…"

Yuuki couldn't help but blush but smile all the same…

"Arigatou…"

**To class…**

Yagari Touga was already there writing something on the board…

He looked at Yuuki but looked away…

Yuuki could feel the coldness in his eyes…

While everyone…yes even Aidou…stood up and took a bow…at the two purebloods…

Yuuki looked at Kaname confused…

"Why are they bowing?" she asked raising an eyebrow…

Kaname smiled at her…_So Naïve…_

"They would be considered rude to not bow…at the pureblooded princess of the Kuran lineage"

Yuuki's eyes turned as wide as saucers…

"Waah…I thought they were bowing to you only…"

"Hey…are you all in a coronation ceremony or something class is still progressing" Yagari interrupted with impatience…

**After class…**

Yagari took this chance to approach Yuuki…

"Little girl…can I talk to you for awhile"

Yuuki stood up…a bit nervous…

"Hai"

Suddenly something nearly hit Yagari's head he catched it…

"This…"

"It's just a Pocky Choco" he thought…

Aidou didn't even try to cover up that it was his…

"Just like it is a taboo for us to suck human's blood here…it is one of the greatest taboo's to address a pureblood…in that manner…"

"Aidou-sempai…it's okay" she reassured him…

"Let's go" Yagari took the initiative…

They both left the room…Kaname looked with suspicion…

"Seiren" Kaname muttered only for Seiren to hear…

"Hai?"

"Keep your ears extra sharp…"

"Hai" Seiren said obediently…

**Outside…it was a full moon…with a dim orange glow…**

Yagari faced Yuuki…

"So…you're a vampire now…"

Yuuki nodded…

"So…just as they said…I should address you more formally…"

"That isn't necessary!"

"Why is that?" he asked with curiousity…

"Because…if possible I wanna remain who I am…"

Yagari's eye narrowed…

"That's impossible…" he simply stated…

"Eh?"

"Right now…you're too different…"

"It's like…I'm comparing night and day…" he stated honestly

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Really sorry people…if I this was OOC or for other errors I wrote this in a little bit of a hurry…anyways…that's all can't think of anything to say…and I don't know if Seiren is also a manga character but including here made it more interesting…


	9. A Pureblood's Anger

Author's note

Author's note

Whew! Finally I can write this in peace…it took a lot of effort to write this without interruptions or without being disturbed…and I recently read chapter 42 of the manga….Zero's really HOT! But he's sooo mean!! and I don't want to admit it Rido's face is actually not that bad…but he's really freaky!! Well…I'm still thinking maybe I'll include him here but with a different role

Chapter 9-A Pureblood's Anger

"Yuuki" he said softly

Kaname approached Yuuki and Yagari…

Yagari's eyes narrowed…

Then he left…

"See you little girl" he said before leaving

Yuuki nodded…

Kaname gently placed his hands on Yuuki's shoulders…

"Oniisama?"

Kaname hugged her…

"Tell me…Yuuki…how you feel…"

Yuuki recalled something…_Since when was it…that you stopped telling me everything…_

She smiled…and faced Kaname…

And cried…Kaname carried her bridal style…

"N-Nani?"

"Seiren" he called in a somewhat dark voice…

Seiren appeared…

"Hai?"

"Take her to my room" he said slowly handling her to Seiren

"Oniisama?"

"I have something to take care of" Kaname said as he walked to the day class dorm

_He's angry…_Seiren thought…

**Boys dorm…Zero's room…**

Kaname let himself in…

He heard someone choking from the bathroom…

He opened the door…

It was none other than Zero…his mouth was spitting out the blood tablets…

"You look pitiful" Kaname said

Zero saw him and instantly took out Bloody Rose…

"Kuran Kaname"

Kaname didn't flinch…

"There's no reason for you to suddenly point that to me" he said calmly…

Zero cautiously put down Bloody Rose…

"What do you want, vampire?"

Kaname's eyes narrowed dangerously…

The mirror near the sink cracked…

"Do you remember why I let you keep your life?"

Kaname approached him…

"It was for Yuuki's sake"

That name made Zero flinch…

"She's a vampire now…"

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"She's not the Yuuki…that…"

Zero didn't get to finish his sentence the mirror broke into small shards of glass then flew off with the wind…

"So…you will instantly despise someone just because that person is a vampire…"

Zero's eyes widened…

"That's disgraceful…" Kaname continued…and he began to walk away…

"Kiryuu-kun, you should understand…you're still alive now because of Yuuki" after saying that he disappeared…

_Yuuki…_Zero still thought of her

**Moon Dorm…**

Kaname opened the door to his room…

Yuuki was there…

"Oniisama, you're really late…"

Kaname smiled…

"Sorry…I had business with the chairman" he lied…

Yuuki hugged him…

"Yuuki?"

"I missed you…"

Kaname continued to hug her…_That's right…you're the only reason why I'm keeping Kiryuu Zero alive…_

"Yuuki…" Kaname said softly…

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go somewhere..?"

"Eh?"

"There was a place that you liked to go to in town the one with the parfait?"

"How did you know that?"

Kaname smiled a smile that he would only show to her…

Yuuki smiled…she remembered that she hadn't been there for a long time…

"I'd like that…"

Kaname patted her head…

"Then you should get changed…I'll ask Ruka to bring clothes for you…" with that he walked out of the room…

Yuuki sighed…_Things truly had changed…_

She remembered going there with Zero last time…

KNOCK…KNOCK…

Ruka walked in…

"Yuuki-sama…here…your clothes" she said putting it on the bed…

"Ruka-sempai…you can drop the –sama"

"It is a taboo to address our pureblooded queen without an honorific"

"Eh?"

Yuuki began to remove the night class uniform…

Ruka was about to leave…

"Wait!"

Ruka turned around

"Is there something else you need…?" by now Yuuki had put on the dress…but there was one problem…the zipper…

"Could you please help me with the zipper I can't reach it" she said extending her arms still trying to reach it…

"Hai" was all Ruka said as she raised the zipper…

"Arigatou" Yuuki said smiling

"It's nothing…"

"Ruka-sempai, do I really need to wear this type of clothes?"

Ruka looked at Yuuki…

"Absolutely...I saw Kaname-sama in a suit…"

"Eh!?"

Yuuki looked at the red dress…

"Here…these shoes would look good on you" she said honestly…handing her the red shoes…

The red shoes with heels that had straps that needed to be tied…Unfortunately Yuuki was not familiar with it…

"Um…how do I put this on…?"

Ruka sighed….

Yuuki laughed sheepishly…

**After awhile…**

Kaname was waiting in the main hall…he was wearing a simple black suit…

He heard footsteps…

Yuuki was walking down the stairs…

And even though it was Kaname he should still be shocked by how Yuuki looked but he was Kaname so he simply smiled…_Beautiful…_

Yuuki was wearing red lipstick…her hair tied in an elegant bun…some strands of her long locks were loose…

She was wearing diamond stutted earrings….and a diamond-heart necklace…

And all the male vampires who saw her were simply awed…

_Now this was the pureblooded princess…_they thought

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Hmm…not too bad maybe Kaname's OOC already but I guess it's something natural and maybe I exaggerated Yuuki's appearance but I made her appearance similar to the one in the cover of one of the manga's where Kaname was hugging her waist…or something like that the dress suited her…anywayz that's all for now…


	10. Warmth

Author's note

Author's note

Hmm…well…sorry for the slow update…just couldn't think of anything to write…its hard for me too sometimes to write drama…and I really just want to proclaim it…if you're a vampire fan, you've surely heard of TWILIGHT, right? well…this month I discovered how AMAZING that novel/saga is! Hehe…the story totally excites me! EDWARD CULLEN is really HOT! Hehe…I've managed to read TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, AND ECLIPSE, all I need to do now is save up for BREAKING DAWN!! But damn it, ECLIPSE was such a CLIFFHANGER!! Grr!! Well enough about that…

Chapter 10-Warmth

Yuuki held onto Kaname's arm as they approached her favorite quaint little restaurant

A waiter greeted them…

"Good evening sir, maam…"

"Good Evening…" Kaname greeted

"G-Good-Evening…" Yuuki said looking at what she and Kaname were wearing they really looked to formal…

They were seated near the window…

Kaname looked outside for awhile…

It was a full moon tonight…

He turned his eyes back to Yuuki…

Yuuki was looking at the menu…

"Um…is the chocolate strawberry parfait still available?"

"Hai…"

Yuuki smiled…

"Then I'll take that please!"

The waiter jotted down on the paper…

"And you sir?"

"I won't have anything…"

"Please wait for awhile…"

"Oniisama, aren't you going to eat anything?"

Kaname shook his head…

"I'm not hungry"

Yuuki tried to think of something to talk about…

"Um…thanks for this dress it's really pretty…"

"It's nothing" Kaname replied

"Um…after this will we go back already?"

Kaname turned his head to her direction…

"One more place…after this…"

**After eating…**

When they were outside…Kaname extended his hand again…

Yuuki shyly took it…

"We'll go to that place…"

_That place?_

"Close your eyes…Yuuki…"

Although confused she slowly closed her eyes

"Open them…"

Yuuki opened her eyes…her eyes widened…

They were not at the place where they used to be…

This time they were in a meadow…with the green trees…dozens of flowers…and the full moon shining against a lake…

Yuuki thought she knew this place but she couldn't be sure…

"Here is?"

"Look Ahead…" Kaname instructed

Yuuki turned her head…she saw…something…it was a gravestone…she approached it…it was very familiar

When she was about only 5 inches away from it…she read the writings…

**Juuri Kuran**

There were new flowers on it…

Someone touched her shoulder…

It was Kaname…

"Oniisama…" Yuuki still looked bewildered…

Yuuki hugged him…Kaname put one of his hands on her waist…the other on her head…

After awhile they both let go…

Kaname approached the grave stone…

He kneeled in front of it…Yuuki did the same

"Mother…I have taken Yuuki as my Bride…we will live happily just like you and father…"

Yuuki nodded…

"That's right…Mother…I've enjoyed the human life that you've given me…"

"Thank you for that…"

She smiled at her mother's grave…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Ok…I know it was lame…but whatever…this is just one of those 'fillers' I can't think of anything! TOTAL MIND BLOCK! Anywayz…this chapter is pretty boring…I know…that's all for now…not sure when the next update will be though…yeah and sorry if its short!


	11. Past Events

Author's note

Author's note

I'm glad that some people actually thought the last chapter was ok…it was really just a filler since I didn't have any idea what to write hopefully I won't get another mind block for awhile…so…really sorry for a slow update…and darn it! I still can't get a copy of BREAKING DAWN!! It's always out of stock…for now I'm reading ERAGON to at least forget about it for awile…I really can't wait for the movie! Robert Pattinson (the one who'll play Edward) is ultra-hot!! Haha…

Chapter 11-Past Events

"Kaname?"

Kaname instantly looked back only few people would address him without an honorific…a fellow pureblood…

Yuuki also looked back…

It was a man in about his thirties…and yes he was a pureblood as well…

"Uncle Rido…"

Rido's eyes shifted to Yuuki…and he smiled at her…

"If it isn't little Yuuki…"

Yuuki looked at the man…

"You are…Uncle Rido…"

He continued to smile, he extended his hand…

"This is the first time we meet…"

Yuuki hesitantly took his hand…

After awhile he looked back at Kaname

"Here to visit Juuri, I presume…"

"Hai…" Kaname answered

Rido's other hand was at his back…he moved it up front which revealed pink flowers…

He put it on Juuri Kuran's grave…

He touched the gravestone…

Then he faced Kaname and Yuuki again…

"Actually I come here to bring news…which I think you should both know…" His eyes narrowed…his face became serious…

_News?_

"There is news…on Haruka Kuran's wherabouts…"

Both of their eyes widened…

"Father's…whereabouts?" Yuuki repeated

Kaname's face became serious as well…

"And…" he urged…

"It seems he's living and disguising himself as a human…"

"What do you mean?!"

Kaname placed one shoulder on Yuuki…

"Like what we did with you...he's hiding his powers, Yuuki"

"Hiding…" Yuuki repeated

"Thank you for the information, Uncle" Kaname said

"Iie…"

"Let's go, Yuuki" his voice was somewhat stiff

Yuuki obliged and took his hand…

**Moon Dorm…**

Yuuki and Kaname walked back to their room…

Kaname gripped Yuuki's hand…she could feel the tension…

"What's wrong?"

Kaname looked at her…

"Tell me…do you wish to see father?"

Yuuki's face fell…her expression unreadable…

"Honestly…yes…"

"Why?"

"Why, well just because…"

"Just because" Kaname repeated…

"That's not a reason" he continued…

"Don't you want to see him?"

Kaname didn't answer…instead he pulled Yuuki into a kiss…

Yuuki tried to resist…but it was a failure…

But both knew their minds were elsewhere…

**+-Flashback-+**

Kaname and Yuuki pretend to sleep…

Juuri and Haruka are just outside the door…

"You're leaving?" they heard Juuri's gentle voice filled with sorrow

"Yes" Haruka replied

"Why…no is it the Council of Elders?"

"They want me to do their dirty work…"

"Don't!"

"Juuri I wouldn't agree to this if there was no compromise…"

"Compromise?!"

"In exchange for me doing this I can assure you that they won't bother us anymore…"

"You don't need to..."

"I _have _to"

"Promise you'll be back…" Juuri gave up

"I promise…I'll be back as soon as I can…" He held Juuri's hand one last time and gave her a light peck on the lips…

Juuri watched his retreating figure…

**+-End of Flashback-+**

Kaname's free hand came to her neck…

"May I?"

Yuuki nodded and ahead of him she slowly sank her fangs to his neck…

Kaname also began to sink his fangs onto her neck…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Finish at last! Haha…the sucking the blood scene was very…um…less detailed…anywayz in case someone's confused…here's the story so far…**Yuuki Cross discovers that she is really Yuuki Kuran…sister of Kaname, and daughter of Juuri and Haruka Kuran…her mother decided to conceal her vampire powers until she reached the right age…to become Kaname's bride…Kaname brings out her vampire powers again…But being a vampire brings negative effects…her childhood friend and now vampire as well…Kiryuu Zero hates her…after visiting her mother's grave…Rido Kuran her uncle comes there bringing news that they have news about Yuuki's father who disappeared…can they find Haruka Kuran? And can Zero's hatred ever pass? **Rido is not evil here…at least not now…the plot is still unraveling…

_I will show you a sweet dream in the next chapter…_

Haha…I always wanted to say that…and that line belongs to Matsuri Hino I'm just borrowing it…just for fun and suspense…


	12. Encounters

Author's note

Author's note

Ok…I know many people may be mad that I didn't update soon…Honestly it was a bit hard to come up with an idea for this story since this was really just meant to be plot less but hey…I thought I should give it more exciting events. I wanted to try to make it how much the real Vampire Knight excites me. I guess I'm not too successful with that…anyhow…

Chapter 12-Encounters

_Yuuki…_

Yuuki opened her eyes that voice and that way of saying yuuki…she knew that voice...that husky and deep voice…Her father…

"Oto-sama!!" Yuuki exclaimed with a surprised yet delighted expression and ran and gave her father a hug…

"Yuuki, you've grown so big…" his father said hugging his daughter affectionately…

Yuuki let go momentarily but still held her father's hand…

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Yuuki" his father began in a firm voice… "I don't have much time…" he continued…

"I can't talk to you very long…I just came here to relay a message…"

"A message?" Yuuki repeated seeing the anxiousness in his voice.

"You and Kaname…stay cautious and careful…there are things that are dangerous even for vampires…"

"Even for a vampire…" Yuuki repeated again…

Haruka Kuran nodded one last time…before he walked awhile then before disappearing…

"Goodbye, My Yuuki…"

"Oto-sama!" she reached out her hand but he was already gone…as tears streaked her face.

"Yuuki!" someone else called…

"Yuuki…wake up" it said again…with more urgency this time…

_Wake up? _Yuuki thought…as she temporarily opened her eyes…

Kaname's eyes were the first thing she saw…

"Onii….sama?" Yuuki muttered now opening her eyes completely…

"I was dreaming?" she asked again…Kaname's eyes were filled with more concern…

And Kaname's habit resurfaced again…he cupped her cheek…

"Was it a bad dream…you were calling…father…again and again…" he said gently…

Yuuki's eyes began to get watery…as tears became evident. She hugged him…

"shh…" Kaname said as he rubbed the small of her back gently…

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he whispered into her ear…

"He was there…I even hugged him…"

"Did he say anything?" Kaname asked trying to hide his dying curiosity…

Yuuki became alarmed and suddenly remembered the urgency of the dream…

"He told us to be careful…and said about things being dangerous…" she said drying her tears…

Kaname held her hands and said…

"Dangerous?" he repeated he noticed at once the sudden urgency…

Yuuki nodded…and relayed her father's exact words…

"Something dangerous…even for a vampire..."

Kaname contemplated on the words…as he half paid attention to class and about one fourths of his attention still on his sister slash lover and slash bride…She seemed to be trying to focus on Yagari's lesson…

Lessons…sometimes he wondered what Yuuki was like when she was still in the day class…was she a bit different from what she's displaying today?

Kaname couldn't also help wondering…did Yuuki really want to become a vampire again? Maybe she actually preferred to be human…before he knew it he forgot all about his father and was only thinking about her…

After class Yuuki approached her automatically…

"Um…Onii-sama, you can go ahead…"

"Why?" Kaname couldn't help but ask…

"I was going to meet someone…"

"Who?"

"Um…Yori-chan!"

Kaname smiled the same smile that Yuuki loved…and once again…cupped her cheek…

"Come back to me…soon…" he said trailing off…

Yuuki blushed at his words…and smiled and half-smirk…She was only the one who could make him say that…she nodded in acknowledgement before hastily running…

Yuuki…ran…but she didn't feel tired…she knocked on Yori's door…not making a sound except for the knock…

"Yuuki?" came Yori's muffled and melodic voice…as she opened the door…

"Yori-chan!" she shouted but in a whisper…then hugged her…

She and Yori talked for awhile about what's been going on with the class…Suddenly accidentally Yori mentioned a particular sensitive topic…

"Everybody…is wondering why you suddenly transferred to the night class…"

"Eh! How did they find out?!" Yuuki exclaimed…

"It got around…and everyone knows that you and Kuran-sempai are together" she said nonchalantly…

"What! How…and why?!"

Yori chuckled lightly at her reaction…

"You don't need to worry…it's no trouble…although…"

"Although?" Yuuki said feigning curiosity…

"Zero-kun…well…he's been skipping classes lately…and I guess he's having a hard time being the only prefect…although it's summer vacation and many of them are out…"

"Zero's having a hard time…?"

She nodded…while Yuuki lowered her head…feeling guilty…

"Well…I better go…!" Yuuki said raising her head and giving Yori one last hug…

"I miss you" Yori said… "see you soon" she added

"Mm!" Yuuki acknowledged…

Yuuki opened the window and more gently than she used to (when jumping off walls…etc.) jumped down…waving one last time…

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her…

"Wandering around…" the voice started…

"Is strictly forbidden" it said as it drew closer she recognized the voice instantly…that cold voice…as a gun was pointed at her…

The Bloody Rose…

"Vampire" Kiryuu Zero said before pointing it at her heart…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Well…it was a bit of a cliffhanger…but it was pretty long…well that's all for now…hoping some people actually liked it…and if you actually took the time to read…anyhow…I'll try to update soon…


	13. Fears

Author's note

Author's note

After writing the last chapter….it was easier to come up with ideas well anyhow…after a long while I can finally update. sigh exams are finally over so I'm gonna spend this day updating all my fics. Well the last chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger so sorry…so anyhow…here's the next chapter

Chapter 13-Fears

At first…Yuuki never liked the Bloody rose much…it was a scary weapon. And it was really well...cruel in her point of view to injure vampires whom she thought were only nice people/creatures. That was before everything before being bitten by Zero, before discovering about Level E's and before she was a vampire herself.

She learned to appreciate it a bit, but now she didn't now if she appreciated it or hated it now, as Zero pointed the gun near her heart.

"Zero…" she tried to say.

"Shut up, vampire" Zero said with a smile…it wasn't a happy smile it was more like a smile of a hunter who had caught his prey ready to kill it…any minute. That smile scared Yuuki…

"Zero, please let me speak, I just-"

"Don't say anything" Zero interrupted as a finger nearly moved on the trigger…his hand was shaking…as he neared her heart.

"One shot…and I can end all this, you purebloods are the cause of chaos in this world"

"Zero, I don't want to do this, but…" Yuuki didn't even continue as she shifted a bit and in a matter of seconds Artemis was in her hand and she was on the roof's building.

"Zero…" she muttered his name one last time as in a matter of seconds she was gone.

Yuuki sighed as she entered the room…as she was walking her hand was accidentally scratched on a tree…despite being a vampire it seemed like she would never get over her clumsiness.

Before she could even react someone pushed her into the bed…as that someone licked the traces of blood.. Even when the last traces of blood were gone he didn't stop licking her hand…

"Kaname" Yuuki said his name…

Finally, he stopped and looking straight at Yuuki…he kissed her on the cheek…and rested his head on her shoulder as he lay next to her.

Yuuki shifted her position…as she and Kaname looked at each other.

Kaname put two fingers on Yuuki's lips…

"I never thought…that human contact was also enjoyable"

"You mean a kiss?"

"Is that what you call it? Well it's almost but not quite as pleasurable as drinking your blood…"

"Did you meet up with Kiryuu-kun again?"

"It was an accident" Yuuki said…trying to dodge the topic.

"It wasn't an accident that he was trying to kill you" Kaname said firmly.

"It was my fault since I-"

"No it was not" Kaname interrupted…

"Next time…he does that…harm will come to him…he should keep that in mind..."

"That isn't fair…to him, I mean I wasn't hurt"

"But you were NEARLY hurt…no nearly killed even…" Kaname's eyes were filled with sorrow.

He put one arm on Yuuki's head the other on her waist he wrapped his arms around her. Burying his head in her long locks…

"I can't take that risk with you" he said regaining his calm face but still his eyes seemed to be scorching

"Kaname…" right now he wasn't talking to her as his brother but as Kaname her lover

She let one of her hands hug him…

Kaname pulled away his head and one of his hands…as…

Yuuki closed her eyes…But he didn't…it didn't seem right to close his eyes. One of his arms was held firmly at her hair entangling his fingers…the other on her back….as their lips came into contact.

One good thing about vampire's well…they had a bigger air supply…actually they needed to breath of course but not as much as human's and Kaname used that to his advantage when Yuuki seemed to pull away…he would hold her firmly.

Kaname was inexperienced with this…what the human's called different kisses so that kind of kiss was only short…after awhile they pulled away…

Kaname's eyes never left Yuuki for even a second…

"What is it?" Yuuki asked puzzled by the way he was looking at her…

"Nothing important, it's just you really look a lot like mother…"

"Well...you seem to act more and more like father each day…"

"Is that so?" Kaname asked

"Mm" Yuuki nodded.

Somebody knocked on the door…

"Kaname?" came Ichijou's muffled voice…

"What?" Kaname asked in his usual authoritative voice…

Ichijou came in and saw Yuuki…he smiled at her

"Konbanwa, Yuuki-chan"

"Konbanwa"

"Is there something wrong, Ichijou?"

"No, it's just Yuuki-chan, I wanted to ask you something…serious…"

"Serious?" Yuuki wondered what it was

"Actually I came here…"

"That something serious would be?" this caught Kaname's attention…

"It's if…" he broke of again…

"If…?" Yuuki urged.

"If you would like to read some of my MANGA'S?!" he continued…

And everyone became silent as only the sound of the crickets was heard…

"Ichijou, you know…" Kaname was going to say…he seemed irritated.

"Ah! Is that so, well what manga's do you have" Yuuki said trying to let Kaname's irritation pass as she was also partly interested in what manga Ichijou had.

"Well…I have Wallflower, xxxholic and I have a few others…" he replied enthusiastically…

Yuuki's eyes widened…

"I LOVE THOSE!!"

After awhile she was already starting with the latest volume of the Wallflower…

"Sunako's so kawaii!!"

Kaname for maybe the first few times in his life…SIGHED…

"Yuuki?" he said as she turned another page…

"Mmm?" she said looking up for awhile…

"Can you put that down for a moment I need to tell you something…" he said with a solemn expression on his face…

Yuuki seeing the seriousness put down the manga momentarily…

Kaname continued…

"Father is somewhere in the academy"

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Finally done, this was a bit hard to make since I ran out of ideas and I tried to make at least one part funny especially the manga part…even I wish I could've seen Kaname's face irritated…haha…that's all for now…try to update soon


	14. Father

*Author's note*

Sem-break is sweet!!! Finally I can update already. I heard season 2 of vampire knight is already in crunchyroll *sigh* I want to watch it soon. And the manga's also becoming more interesting. Kaname becomes hotter and hotter…hehe…I'm not sure how this one will turn out. It was sort of written out of boredom…anyhow. here's the next chapter already.

Chapter 14-Father

Yuuki dropped the manga she was enjoying and her eyes and everything…she stayed completely still…she unconsciously sat down at the bed.

She slowly faced Kaname…

"How did you know?"

"I heard from Uncle Rido, and it seems his presence is here"

Comfort seeped through Yuuki…

"Isn't that good, that means he's okay?" she said smiling.

"No, the point is…" Kaname didn't seem to share in her enthusiasm.

"He's been harming humans" he continued lifelessly.

That gave Yuuki's heart a weight of 100kg and she muttered.

"It can't be"

Kaname cupped her cheek as usual…and said his hand still on her cheek.

"We aren't completely sure"

Yuuki's expression didn't change one bit…she looked at Kaname…

"What do you plan to do?" she queried

Kaname didn't reply at first. He opened the window letting the night breeze enter the stuffy room. Then he said…

"Look for him"

"And what will you do next?" She persisted.

"You already know." He said with a grave expression. Yuuki's eyes dangerously widened her whole face became white as she ran to Kaname in superhuman speed.

Grabbing his collar she whispered…

"No"

"Yuuki…I'm sorry" Kaname tried to give comfort as Yuuki began to tremble. She buried her face in his shirt…Kaname didn't say anything as he too, remained silent…

**The next day…**

Yuuki…

Her eyes opened to find only an empty space next to her…Uneasiness crept in her.

Not bothering to fix her hair…or fixing the bed she got out of the bed. And hurriedly wore the comfiest clothes she could find as soon as possible. She ended up with a white cotton shirt and denim shorts. Which she never wore…but this morning she couldn't care less what she had on.

**Elsewhere…**

Kaname…

His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he felt the smell of blood…human blood…feeling a presence behind him…he turned around…A girl from the day class unconscious, her eyes open…but without color without irises. And her neck…a fang mark…

Completely drained of blood…

**Chairman's office…**

Chairman Cross took of his glasses…as he repeated the lines which he just read silently…

"Haruka Kuran"

"The Violent Vampire, huh?"

**(What was written)**

_**Haruka Kuran…**_

_**Sister and wife: Juuri Kuran**_

_**Living relatives:Rido Kuran**_

_**Children: Yuuki Kuran and Kaname Kuran**_

_**A family of purebloods.**_

_**He was a popular catch among the vampire hunters due to his rare strength. And a bounty was placed on him. But no hunter found a reason to kill him. He didn't break rules.**_

_**He was sent on a mission by the Council of Ancients. After several years, he never returned. His wife was said to have died out of desperation and loneliness thus committing suicide. Now, according to both the council and vampire hunters he is alive. But it seems he has been completely changed or the appropriate term would be 'corrupted' just like a crazy Level E he is killing innocent humans for no apparent reason, Just uncontrollable bloodlust.**_

**Back to Yuuki…**

Kaname's words last night didn't seem to sink into her as she ran…to who knows where. Not noticing the million day class students that were staring at her or the night class students who were getting highly tensioned.

_There's no way!_

She said to herself. Trying to convince herself it wasn't true and that all the information she received was false.

Kaname's face…and his words…

"_He's been harming humans"_

Flashed back to her…

"You're wrong" she said aloud as if Kaname was next to her.

**Speaking of Kaname…**

"I would expect nothing else…" the presence said

"From my own son" the voice finished…the voice strangely strangled…

Kaname's expression turned hostile as he faced the man…with almost the same face as him. Having the same dark brown hair and scorched red eyes.

Kaname put on a sarcastic smile as he faced those pair of eyes…

"Hello, Father"

"Father" someone repeated…as that someone approached. Complete shock on her face…As she saw her father's lips full of blood. His face… carrying an evil smile.

"Yuuki, my lovely daughter…"

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

Short…and actually there was not much there…but I couldn't make it too fancy…maybe some parts were okay…So sorry if it's short. I wanna watch the season 2 already but *sigh* I obviously haven't yet.


	15. Family?

*Author's note*

So many of my classmates…totally got addicted to Vampire Knight! My friend who introduced me to twilight loved it! And before she kept yapping about Edward and now it's Kaname we fight a lot regarding him about who loves him more and who he loves more…It gets pretty interesting…

Chapter 15-Family?

Three significant vampires stood almost making a triangle…

Haruka approached Yuuki…but in seconds…Kaname was blocking his way…Yuuki behind him…

"Don't touch her" he said in an almost hostile voice.

Haruka smirked and it seemed sinister…Yuuki couldn't believe what she was seeing…

He touched his son's face and put a finger near his cheek…

"You remind me of how I used to protect your mother…" and that softened his expression a bit…but then his eyes dangerously widened like an eagle catching his prey…

"I won't believe any of this!" he said smashing a tree…

"Juuri…can't be…" he didn't continue instead he faced his children…

His eyes were now on Yuuki…

"My daughter, you would be a perfect replacement for your mother"

Yuuki didn't like his words…and obviously neither did Kaname his eyes narrowed…keeping his senses sharper…

"Oto-san…"

He kept his eyes completely lifeless as he sort of circled the miniscule space In the forest they were currently in…

**+-Flashback-+**

"Haruka, Haruka!!!" Juuri's voice pleaded as an enemy grabbed hold of her…In seconds the perpetrator fell to the floor…and Haruka Kuran's arms were around Juuri…

Juuri turned around to hug him…

"Haruka!" she said one more time before inhaling his scent…and taking an irresistible bite…he put a hand on her hair and whispered in her ear…

"I'll never leave you alone again…"

**+-End of Flashback-+**

Yuuki observed her father…_He was never like this…_

She wasn't happy with what she was seeing as she kept her eyes on him observing his every move…but if she wasn't mistaken she almost saw a teardrop…that took her back…and made her more confused…

Even though she was given extreme senses and the fastest reactions…She wasn't even able to register when strong arms were around her…pulling her close…The only identification was the scent…that faint peppermint scent.

"Yuuki…why don't you come with me…and we'll send this world to its demise?"

Yuuki was confused by his words…she saw Kaname his eyes dangerous as he stated…

"Father, stop this"

His voice was firm and full of command but his dictation did not amount to anything…just his father's hands growing tighter like steel grinders…

Enough was enough…his restraint was gone…

"I warned you"

A strong wind swept in Yuuki and Haruka's direction and a strong force pushed Haruka away…

Yuuki ran to Kaname and held on to his shoulder…and went behind him…

"Scary" was all that came out of her lips…

Their adversary was already standing amused by what just occurred…

"Is that all you can do?" and he laughed a sinister laugh…

"Oto-san…please…we're supposed to be …" it was a strain to even finish the statement…

"Family" Yuuki finished chocking back tears.

Kaname was almost lifeless as he faced him again…holding on to Yuuki's hand…

Haruka chuckled lightly…but then for awhile his expression was solemn and that just gave more confusion to the other party…

"You better not be deceived by such things…Yuuki"

Then his expression returned to the normal…and said with a sinister smirk that brought shivers to anyone who might see it…

"We'll pick up our _family_ reunion some other time…" he seemed to say the word with disgust…

He glanced at Kaname and said aloud…

"Yuuki will be mine" before disappearing out of sight…

Kaname's grip on Yuuki's hand grew tighter as Yuuki dropped her head in an action of sadness.

"Let's go back" Kaname said as they walked hand in hand back to the moon dorm…a few night class students were by the door…

Aidou, Kain, and Ruka along with Seiren (on the sidelines) were the closest…

"Kaname-sama, we deeply apologize, we couldn't stop Yuuki-sama…" Aidou began…

"Although you strictly told us not to let her out in the day" Ruka finished.

"Please punish us as you see fit…" Seiren added bowing…

Kaname stayed the same and said…

"Don't linger on that anymore…" Kaname began…

"Sorry for disobeying the rules, again" Yuuki said to them but they still didn't change their expressions.

"Yuuki, come with me" Kaname stated although it was unlikely that Yuuki would do otherwise with their hands intertwined, everyone including Yuuki thought they would go to straight upstairs but instead Kaname turned to the direction of the Chairman's office…

The door was slightly open and they saw smoke coming out…Yuuki unintentionally hurried and grew worried but when they got there it was just the chairman cooking some fish on a small grill…

"Oh, Kaname-kun and Yuuki~!" he said in a well…mellow tone…

"What brings you both here?"

"Um…" Yuuki began but even she didn't know why…

"Chairman, me and Yuuki would like to leave the Academy for awhile…"

Cross Kaien dropped the fan he was using and his mouth was wide open…

Even Yuuki…couldn't comprehend…

_To leave the academy…why?_

And a figure outside also overheard…his hands went loose on the gun he was preparing…and was motionless as well…

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

Well…that's it for this chapter sorry if it's short I couldn't think of much to type/write…anyhow it's the last day of vacation school starts tomorrow…and waah!!!!! waah!!! waaah!!! I don't wanna go to school  I'll try to update soon…


	16. Starless Night

*Author's note*

Ok…I know its been like months or years since I last updated...so sorry about that. And it was due to many reasons some being excuses like complete laziness and other issues with the computer…so sorry. Anyway the latest development in vampire knight is really romantic!!! The manga that is…I wish that they would continue the anime...it seemed compressed. And…now…I really don't know if I can still write a good chapter so sorry for that too…I don't know if I still even know how to write a chapter/story…anyhow…without any more delays…here's the next chapter.

Chapter 16-Starless Night

Kaien Cross' face was free from anymore shock…and he momentarily closed his eyes…opened them again and tried to put on a smile.

"Then…all I can say is..." he cut it off.

Yuuki's face was filled with concern and wonder on what he would say next

"Have a safe trip" he finished

She tried to smile at her 'father' but a part of her was still really uneasy.

Kaname put a hand on her shoulder and said…

"We will be back as soon as possible, chairman" he said with formality.

They made their way to the short distance to the door. Yuuki clenched her hand and turned around.

"Goodbye, Otou-san" she said with a serious look

Shock made their way back to the former vampire hunter as he ran and hugged his daughter. And to ruin the moment…he actually…cried.

"Waah!!! Yuuki!!!"

Yuuki swallowed the tears that wanted to fall and forced a grin.

"See you soon" she said

The chairman nodded in reply.

When Kaname was about to open the door…everyone heard footsteps…

_Running away? I've noticed you even before you had time to bring out your gun. _

_Kiryuu Zero…_

"Somebody heard our conversation?" Yuuki said with alarm. _The scent seems familiar…_

"It was probably just someone passing by…" Kaname assured.

"Yes, many students pass here…don't worry Yuuki, they probably didn't even know there was someone here." Chairman Cross added.

"Oh, right" Yuuki realized.

**Elsewhere…**

Zero Kiryuu settled to rest under a tree. He sighed…

_Isn't this better? _

"Everything will be over…" he said trying to reassure himself more

Then a certain someone's face popped into his head…

"..maybe." he continued

"or may

He suddenly stood up…his eyes roaming around…

As he felt a presence drawing closer

More than one presence actually…He took out Bloody Rose and began to shoot…

"Level E vampires" he said as he shot down about 5 of them. But that wasn't all…

"Do you think you can kill me with these?" he said to his unknown companion.

He heard a rustling sound at the tree nearby and someone jumped down from it…a girl…

And his eyes grew wide in shock…

"Yuuki" was what came out.

The girl with long flowing black hair laughed and smirked at him.

"You're blood smells delicious" she said

_Definitely not. _He said to himself

"I'll make you my dinner" she licked the edges of mouth.

"Over my dead body, vampire!" he said in a tense but nearly irritated voice. **(The description is a bit confusing) **

**Moon Dorm…**

"Are you ready Yuuki?" Kaname asked as he put on his light brown coat.

Yuuki nodded.

All of a sudden Kaname's eyes became sharp…

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just forgot something, excuse me for awhile…" he said as he exited the room.

"Ichijou"

"Kaname?"

"There's a vampire in the campus grounds?

"Yeah, do you want us to…?" the vice-dorm president didn't want to continue his question.

"Don't go that far, just make sure Kiryuu Zero is safe."

"Leave it to us"

"Kaname-sama…" a devoted voice said

"Ruka?" Kaname said the name without emotion but with an intention to listen.

"Please be careful"

"Thank you" he replied.

The door opened…

"Is Zero in danger?" she inquired holding Kaname's arm

"No, it's just a noble who's interested in him."

"But…"

"You don't have time to worry about him, what we have on our hands is far more dangerous Yuuki" Kaname said in a half scolding voice.

Yuuki frowned.

"No way!" she opposed

Ruka was surprised at her statement. _To say no way to Kaname-sama…is…_

**Back to a certain someone…**

"Who are you, bloodsucker?" Zero said the name without hesitation

"How rude…But since you're so cute…I'll tell you…" The girl said partly sticking out her tongue.

"Sara Shirabuki-sama." Another voice continued.

She turned around…

"Ichiou's grandson, huh?"

"And look you brought your precious purebloods with you." She smirked.

"What a pleasure to see you, Sara Shirabuki" Kaname said with sarcasm and no hint of respect at all.

Yuuki's eyes were on Zero. But Zero remained emotionless.

"Since I have so many intruders…why don't we start the game" she said laughing again. And her smirk became hostile.

"You're opponent is me" Zero said pointing bloody rose to her head.

"You're so cute." Her eyes shifted to Yuuki and she glared at her.

Yuuki's mouth was open and she was almost shaking due to her presence. _Who is this person?_

She tried to approach Yuuki but was blocked by Kain, Aidou and Ruka.

And Kaname came closer to Yuuki and hugged her…

"The knights in shining armor?" she declared with amusement

"Kiryuu-kun, are you even planning to use that gun" Kaname said in an angry voice…

That made Zero's grip on the gun tighter. And he readied his finger to pull the trigger…

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

Sorry this chapter was a bit…well…I don't really know how to describe it anyway this new character really appears if you've read the manga and I made her appearance a bit different similar to Yuuki's but different hair color I guess. And sorry if this chapter was bad it's a bit of a filler chapter. Anyway. I'll try to update…and thanks for those who took the time to actually review…if this chapter was a bit disappointing I'll try to do better at the next one…anyway…that's all…


	17. Everything

*Author's note*

Hey…it's been a long time since I last updated this story. And I missed it immensely. But I'm not even sure what to write anymore. Anyway, I put in a new character and as of now I don't have a clear view on what I'll do with her but I hope what I make up will be okay.

Chapter 17-Everything

The gun shot echoed throughout the whole school as it made even the birds leave their nests and made the bushes rustle.

"Zero…" was all that came out of Yuuki's mouth that was almost shaking.

"Missed" Kaname connected her statement.

The girl laughed in an almost mocking tone her shrill voice making everyone almost tremble with what they felt afterwards. She approached Zero with a smirk.

"You can't kill me when I look like the girl you'd die for" she whispered in her ear.

That statement frustrated Zero endlessly because it taunted him of his failure and a part of what she said was the truth.

"That was before" he said in a voice that everyone could hear. But his voice was filled with desperation as if he was trying to convince himself more than her.

"What havoc do you wish to cause this time?" Kaname asked diverting his attention to Sara, but extended his arm and pulled Yuuki closer to him.

She almost tripped with surprise but Kaname kept her in full balance, as Zero became even more uneasy.

"I only wish to see what the changes in Cross Academy are."

"Have I even approved of that?" Kaname answered.

"Not really, if I recall correctly you even stated that I shouldn't even take one step inside this place"

"Exactly"

"Whatever" Sara replied with complete defiance

Ichijou almost bit his tongue at the choice of words that Sara used against a pureblood.

"I don't want to listen to anymore of your nonsense" she continued

Kaname listened intently with the same hostile expression in his eyes.

"5 years ago, you didn't even let me see your adorable Yuuki"

Yuuki clasped one of her arms on Kaname's coat.

Meanwhile, Zero kept his senses and everything else focused on the newcomer still keeping the Bloody Rose ready. Her name itself rang a bell in his head. His thoughts had to come back to some of his most horrible memories to recall everything…

"Hiou Shizuka's servant"

Sara's eyes shifted to Zero and her eyes almost became small slits…

"So you're one of the Kiryuu twins, huh?"

**+-Flashback-+**

Zero's vision was completely blurred after he saw Shizuka and Ichiru leaving…He heard another voice whisper in his ear…

"You've lost to your brother" the high-pitched voice said in the lowest tone it could manage.

He heard footsteps and he heard that person speak once more.

Zero gritted his teeth and tried his best to stand up.

"The location you provided was correct" it was Shizuka's voice.

_So she hasn't left yet! _

"I'm glad to have been of service to you, Mistress" it was the voice again.

"I'm expecting your continued support…" she cut off patting Ichiru on the head.

"Sara Shirabuki"

After that everyone's eyes shifted to him…the two vampires eyes stained with crimson red

**+-End of Flashback-+**

"You're one of the people who ruined my life" Zero said putting a finger on the trigger once more.

He slowly approached the cruel girl who revealed the location of their home and everything about their life she was more despicable than any stalker or murderer.

Zero focused all of his energy on the one finger that would push and end the life of the vampire.

There was a faint click and the trigger was finally pushed. At that moment the vampire hunter's vision blurred. He expected to see the lady to at least wince with pain but he realized that what he hit was just the old oak tree.

The precious bullet left a dent on the tree that had been there since the academy was built. But Sara Shirabuki was nowhere near that place.

They heard a voice that made everyone's spine tingle.

"That gun doesn't sound the least bit threatening" Haruka Kuran sat at one of the branches of the tree. He was carrying Sara while she continued to cling to him.

Everyone witnessed as she sank her fangs into Haruka's neck. Then they disappeared.

Zero gritted his teeth and punched the tree as leaves and twigs began to fall from it.

Ichijou steadied his gaze on the pureblood couple.

Kaname lowered his eyes and saw Yuuki nearly kneeling on the ground bewildered by everything that had took place.

"Do you see now, why we must leave the academy?"

She didn't reply she only stood up and approached Zero…

Zero was still staring into space when he felt thin yet warm arms wrap around him. At that moment he didn't know how to react. He didn't know if he should pull away or let everything stay as it was. Her scent herself overwhelmed him, it had slightly changed but it still produced the same smell that he was drawn to.

His hands were shaking as he put his own over her petite hands. What was on his mind was to pull away…

"Zero…I know you want to cry right now…" she said in a low voice.

He thought _'how does she always know what I'm thinking…' _and he continued to marvel over that as tears really began to fall.

"Yuuki…"

"Hmm?"

"I…"

"Shh…just don't think of anything right now"

He felt that she was flashing the smile that he loved that whole time. A strong breeze suddenly blew as he whispered those words into the wind…In return, the wind conveyed them to the person they were meant for…

"I love you"

Yuuki froze in her spot and she suddenly wanted to pull away…It was something that she never expected to hear. Zero kept her hands in place as he continued…

"So please…don't leave the academy…"

Kaname could hardly contain himself…

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

*sigh* I really don't know how this story looks like or at least how others think of it…So please tell me how you think of it especially the things that it lacks…I think I made it OOC. Anyhow…sorry if I only finished this now it was really hard to think of a plot. So, for those who were actually waiting for an update sorry if it's only now. I hope I can update soon.


	18. Crossroad

*Author's note*

I guess I was sort of inspired to write a chapter now. After reading a fanfic that I wasn't able to catch up on for a long time…I really don't have anything in mind…but hopefully whatever comes to my mind can be organized or something…Anyhow, here's the next one already…I know I updated super slow again.

Chapter 18-Crossroad

As Yuuki opened her eyes…absorbing everything that had happened… she remembered her words to Kaname…before she remembered everything about her past...The words were of ever-lasting devotion, loyalty and a will to sacrifice even her for him.

She couldn't believe that he was hearing almost similar words from Zero…

She wanted to laugh it off and expect him to stick his tongue out and say he was joking…And she would smack him as she did in those times…but all that came was dead silence.

Kaname's footsteps became louder at each step as he approached Zero.

"Get your hands away from her" his face was evident with rage as his eyebrows furrowed and his gaze was stern and strict as he didn't even blink.

Zero complied…but kept one hand holding her own…and Yuuki looked at him questionably…

…As she was completely clueless and confused with everything that was happening. Her gaze went to Kaname as his face continued to show disapproval at Zero's actions.

"I don't care if you're a vampire. I'll kill you without hesitation" he declared as he raised his hand as he grabbed Yuuki's hand and pulled her away from him.

Zero kept his grip on her hand as firmly as he could. Kaname's strength was overwhelming.

"I don't want to use violence" he warned again. Zero struggled more. Kaname's eyes became crimson red like fresh and new blood. It was then that Yuuki finally spoke up.

"Zero…please let me go" she said her face almost pleading…

_Yuuki…_he let go of their remaining contact and let Kaname take hold of both her hands with his own.

Zero focused his glare on the pureblood prince (now most likely King)

"Aren't you just keeping her for yourself?"

"She is my lover and my sister, I have the complete right"

"So, it means that you are not giving her the will to choose?"

"Choose?"

"Did she want to be a bloodsucker just like you or did she want to live a human life?

"Her initial life was that of a vampire, a pureblood nonetheless."

_Not one of them is giving in…_She observed, _If I was given the choice…I didn't know what to do…_She didn't regret the choice she had made but she began to wonder if perhaps she also wouldn't be disappointed if she chose the other alternative.

She recalled the bloody and horrifying nightmares she dreamt about every time she went to sleep. Everything was tainted with blood…She couldn't distinguish if that was a sign for her to return to her former life or to continue with her old one.

She realized that even though Zero was a vampire. He kept himself and everyone (including her) in his life as a human and he wanted to keep everything human. Zero continued to be mysterious and fascinating at the same time.

"Let's go Yuuki" Kaname's voice pulled her away from her present thoughts. She realized that he was already partly dragging her away from the scene. She looked back at Zero as his figure grew smaller in the distance.

"I'll wait for you" she heard him say…this was an advantage and demerit to a vampire…being able to hear what anyone said miles away…sometimes it was only a matter of shutting it out…But In this particular situation…that was impossible.

Throughout the short walk back to the Moon Dorm, her head was held low. There was an awkward silence between Kaname and her.

"Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama" the vampire bowed and kept his head low. Kaname passed him without as much as a glance. Yuuki smiled plausibly yet he wasn't even able to glimpse at it…afraid of their president's wrath…

_Looks like he's in a foul mood…_he thought to himself…not daring to speak aloud. Although, he felt Kaname's eyes stare briefly at him as if he could read his thoughts.

Kaname dragged Yuuki to their room as he motioned her to sit in the bed. He sat next to her caressing her cheek. Without warning, he swiftly sunk his fangs onto her exposed neck.

Yuuki closed her eyes feeling both pain and pleasure at his sudden act. It was less than a minute that Kaname licked the last remains of blood oozing from her neck. For a moment, she still felt his fangs on her neck.

"You belong to me as I am yours." He declared.

Yuuki nodded...Somehow, not trusting her voice and words.

Very gently, he pushed her to the bed and began to kiss her. She kissed him back as she hesitantly kissed him back. His mouth requested entrance as a part of his fang almost plunged into her lip. The feeling was new to the both of them. To humans, this was considered as a great sign of intimacy yet for them this was only second to drinking blood.

As Kaname slowly unbuttoned her shirt he whispered in her ear…

"If you wish for me to stop…"

Yuuki didn't say anything. Her response was to push Kaname's neck further into her as he began to lick the area near her throat. She held back a slight yelp that was somehow threatening to be released.

_This is just normal…_She thought as Kaname pulled away to look at her face and began to kiss her again.

She closed her eyes and let the sensation flow into her. Kaname was as calm as usual his face composed but his sight never left Yuuki.

…_Because we're lovers _

Scenes began to appear on her head. Memories of when he used to hold her like this in a gentler and subtle way. When she was still human…

An image of Zero flashed in her head. _"I'll wait for you" _

Kaname moved the collar of his shirt aside…

Yuuki plunged her fangs onto his neck. After that ritual…Kaname suddenly spoke.

"Yuuki, I want to marry you"

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

I really don't know about this chapter. I can't even determine what emotion I put into it. Anyhow, I guess since a lot of things happened today even if I was just at home gave me a will to write this chapter. I'm not sure if it turned out well…But anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible. I hope it was okay if you took the time in reading it.


	19. Options

*Author's note*

As usual my update is ultra-mega slow… So sorry for that…I really don't know what to put next…but good luck with whatever formulates in my head…

Chapter 19-Options

Those words made her more confused…

"But we're already-"

"Not officially." Kaname interrupted

"Huh?" All kinds of things were running through her mind…_Official? _Although the serious atmosphere was slowly disintegrating Kaname kept his expression 100% serious and composed. Never getting tired of the gesture he cupped Yuuki's cheek.

"How do humans get married?"

That question made Yuuki freeze. She never thought that was what Kaname was implying when he said he wanted to marry her. Kaname narrowed his eyes in a gentle way to cast more attention to Yuuki alone also inquiring for the answer to his question.

"Well…it's usually in a church or at the courthouse…"

He signaled with his eyes that he wanted to hear more…

"There's the vows that the bride and groom make, and…" she was randomly saying anything about weddings that came to her mind…Trying to focus yet still distracted with the inquiry.

Her pause gave Kaname a chance to once again claim her lips. He whispered to her ear.

"Do you want to get married like that?"

That was actually a good question since Yuuki didn't know how to respond. She admitted that when she was human 'sometimes' she dreamt of those stuff…even when she was awake, especially when she was a little girl. Yet as she continued to discover his life those fantasies gradually vanished.

Kaname expectantly waited for a response…Yuuki just seemed to stare back at him as if wanting the same thing. So he turned his head away from her but kept one of his hands on her cheek.

"It r-really doesn't matter…" his eyes widened in surprise as once again every fiber of him was aimed at Yuuki.

"As long as we're together" she continued as she tried to look her lover in the eye.

"That's true" he replied as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Then he focused his eyes once again on her…an expression that was inquiring to ask something else…

"Have you ever thought of intercourse?"

"?" At first, she wondered what he meant then she finally understood and all the blood rose to her face...

She averted his eyes from and as he put one of his hands near her chest she couldn't help but be more conscious.

That feeling completely disappeared when she heard a faint chuckle…She turned her eyes to Kaname who was desperately trying to hold back laughter. She tried to restrain herself from gritting her teeth but she lost her self-control and shouted…

"That is NOT funny!"

His laughter eventually died down and as of now they were both in a lying position…he rested his head on her chest

"I never get tired of watching the blood rise to your cheeks"

_I'm always embarrassed when I'm with you…_She thought. _Up to now, that still hasn't changed_

"Do you think it would be more pleasurable than drinking blood?"

She didn't know how to answer that question. Kaname didn't say anything as he pressed his lips on her…It wasn't the same subtle kiss; it seemed more urgent and more aggressive. It wasn't like him at all.

He licked her lower lip as Yuuki opened her mouth. It was the first attempt.

It made her spine tingle more than when Kaname licked her neck when sucking blood.

After that, the both of them were nearly gasping for breath. It wasn't a common sight to see in vampires.

He rested his head on her shoulder and he was facing her neck. She was still slightly panting

"Did I force you into this fate?"

Yuuki wanted to disapprove, but she could sense that he was going to say something more.

"I just want to be with you"

"I've never felt forced" she replied

She felt his breath tickling her neck.

"I know that Kiryuu Zero still lingers in your head"

Kaname lifted his head and looked at her.

"So…you can do whatever you want"

It was the firs time she ever heard those kinds of words from him, His attitude was somewhat possessive and these words seemed to convey freedom on her part.

Yet she herself did not protest with his actions.

She kept silent.

Kaname took one last glance at her and smiled…

"I'll be taking a walk around the academy"

Then he was gone.

Yuuki lied down on the bed and closed her eyes even though she knew that sleep wouldn't come.

_When will we leave the academy?_

**Meanwhile…**

Zero stopped his hand midway to knock at the door of the chairman's office.

"Come in, Kiryuu-kun"

Zero smirked. _Sharp senses as usual_

"There's something I want to discuss with you"

_There's no turning back now_

**Elsewhere…**

A man who was mercilessly killing humans sat on the branch of a cherry blossom tree.

A hand caught a cherry blossom that was about to fall…

"Juuri, you will definitely come back to my side again"

In less than a second he ripped the single cherry blossom into shreds.

"Our daughter resembles you a lot…"

An image of Yuuki came into his mind…and he smirked…

"You really have gone mad" Another voice said.

It was his son.

"Ah, so nice of you to join me, son" He made a swift jump and landed his feet on the ground without any hassle

"What do you intend to do with her?"

His evil grin grew bigger.

"I just want to be with my family"

"Then why are you killing humans, like a deranged level E?"

"They are not important"

Kaname's frown deepened.

"If you were really in the right mind you wouldn't say that"

"Ne Kaname, why can't we be a family again?"

"Why can't we all be together like before?" he continued

"In your current state I can't even let you near Yuuki"

"Do you intend to kill me?"

The branch of the sakura tree snapped

"I'd like to avoid that as much as possible." Was Kaname's final statement before Haruka lunged forward as he bared his fangs.

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

Finally finished this chapter before Christmas ended….(which here is only about 3 or 4 hours away) This chapter seemed to keep changing moods and plot hope it wasn't too confusing…and hope it was okay. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!! Christmas was somehow really fun i'm stuffed and I feel like I've gotten fatter in less than 5 days.


	20. Defiance

*Author's note*

I know how slow this update took, and the reasons well you know the usual ones which aren't really valid…so to those who continued to hope for an update, here it is, I'm really not sure If it's to your liking but anyway it's the first that I've written for awhile so I guess I'm happy no matter how it turns out.

Chapter 20-Defiance

_Why am I so selfish? _Yuuki said as another sigh escaped her….two men professed their love to her, and maybe it is too much to ask, but she wanted to keep the both of them by her side.

When she agreed to be Kaname's bride she knew that her friendship with Zero would be jeopardized and it was a sacrifice that she accepted in compromise with the fulfillment of something else.

Yet now that Zero was declaring his feelings for her…she was more confused…Romantically, she couldn't feel anything, but he was like family, if Kaname was her brother then without a doubt Zero was as well.

She wanted to ask him…_Can't we be friends like before? _

Although Kaname said that she could do whatever she wished, to try returning to the way things were before, was impossible, there were bound to be changes…

**At the Chairman's office…**

"It's impossible that you didn't sense them the moment they entered the academy…"

The Chairman immediately stopped his silly antics…

"I see you've encountered them"

"They're here to cause trouble"

"I'm sure they just want to visit the Night Class"

"One of them is a mad pureblood" Zero said coldly.

The Chairman didn't like the sound of those words…but he just lowered his head…

"He isn't mad…" was all he said, there was no other way to declare his disapproval.

"Kiryuu-kun, I'd like to ask you something…"

"What?"

"Are you willing to fight alongside with me?"

**In a secluded area of Cross Academy…**

"Kaname! Is this any way to welcome your father, we haven't seen each other in such a long time!" Haruka declared in a sarcastic tone as he licked the blood that oozed from his palm as Kaname managed to injure his left hand.

"My father isn't a barbarian" he replied calmly as he continued to advance in all directions, Haruka dodged all of his attacks.

"I have never been barbaric"

"Then why are you killing humans?"

"What does it matter? They are insignificant, their lives are bound to end so what's the difference if it ends much earlier?"

"You're mindset was never like that…You protected humans, you believed that their life was precious."

"I've realized, Vampires and Humans cannot co-exist"

Kaname's eyes narrowed sadly…

"If Mother was here, she would cry for you"

In comparison, that awakened more rage in Haruka as he gritted his teeth and attacked aggressively.

"If she were here…she's still alive!"

As Kaname avoided every attack he didn't fail to notice the tears threatening to fall and he couldn't help but feel sorry for his father.

**Moon Dorm…**

Yuuki lifted the curtains and saw that the sun was almost setting…She remembered that she promised to meet with Yori today….

She changed out of her Pajamas and wondered what she should wear…The Night Class uniform would probably attract too much attention, so she chose to wear her normal clothes, a shirt and skirt.

As she descended the stairs, she was greeted by Aidou who immediately inquired where she was headed to.

"I'm just meeting up with Yori-chan"

"Kaname-sama has given me strict instructions that you are to remain here today"

"What? It isn't that far from the Dorm, it's just by the bridge…"

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until he returns"

"If we don't tell him that…"

"He'll know no matter how much we cover it up" Aidou said firmly as if the possibility to sneak out was already an option he thought through.

"But she's already waiting…"

"I'll tell her about it, please stay here" As he made his way outside, his eyes were on Yuuki predictably wondering what action she would take. She didn't move from her spot.

_If I escape…Aidou-senpai will get in trouble…how long has Onii-sama been away? _She thought about it and realized that he had been gone for more than 6 hours…

_What could he be doing? _Was it curiosity or worry that motivated her to disobey Kaname's orders…She herself didn't know...

She ran as fast as she could…and she wasn't very far before she heard voices…

"Yuuki-sama, please come back!" she recognized Ruka's voice and along with her was Kain.

She hoped that they wouldn't chase after her but that was inevitable. She ran as fast as she could and without actually looking where her feet would take her…

*BUMP*

She accidentally bumped into someone, she fell to the ground

"Ow…" she said as she stood up.

"You're still as clumsy as ever"

That voice was definitely familiar…

"Z-Zero…"

"Why are you casually walking around the academy, people are after you" he scolded.

She frowned; He was beginning to sound like Kaname.

"I can take care of myself"

"If those two insane vampires lay a hand on you, will you be able to protect yourself" Zero said in an almost concerned voice as he put a hand on one of her shoulders…

Yuuki automatically glanced at his hand…that was a gesture she hadn't experienced for the longest time…

Zero as if realizing what he had done, removed his hand and waited for her answer.

"I want to help" she declared.

"And the best way that you can is by staying put quietly" the voice of a female slightly irritated.

"Ruka-senpai…"

"How can Kaname-sama fight if he's worried about you, please think about the consequences of your actions before acting impulsively." She said in a serious tone, completely disregarding Zero.

Yuuki lowered her head…she was right…but…

"You can't always keep me in the dark!"

"Why is he fighting? Who is he fighting?" she inquired hoping to gain a better understanding.

"Yuuki..." it was a voice which was always gentle to her…as he hugged her…she didn't notice his presence until he made contact with her.

"Chairman…"

As she looked at him, she saw the difference in his features…his hair wasn't the usual as it scattered around his face and his expression was more serious…and his left hand wielded a katana sword.

"Why…" she couldn't put her question in words…

"We need to help Kaname-kun"

**+-END-+**

*****Author's note*

I know it's a cliffhanger and it has a lot more faults than that and I know not writing a chapter for such a long time is no excuse, so thanks if you actually took the time to read, I really need to come up with a better chapter this was full of something that I don't know what it is but it isn't a good element In a story.


End file.
